EP-OS No. 0206811 discloses a meal tray with a lid that is provided with aluminum foil sections of different sizes, which protect the contents against the microwaves at these points. This makes it possible to treat different foods with microwaves in such a way that they are all cooked at the same time. This works very effectively, but it is very difficult and complicated to apply the aluminium foil sections.
The purpose of the invention is to treat a standard film for covering such meal trays in such a way that different amounts of energy are applied to the different parts of the meal/areas that are to be heated up.